


Вата сквозь стекло

by Olivin



Category: Pathologic, Мор. Утопия | Pathologic
Genre: Gen, Guro, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на ФБ-2013 для команды fandom Ice-Pick Lodge 2013.<br/>Беты: bocca_chiusa, Солнечный фельдмаршал</p>
    </blockquote>





	Вата сквозь стекло

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013 для команды fandom Ice-Pick Lodge 2013.  
> Беты: bocca_chiusa, Солнечный фельдмаршал

_— Ты очень похож на одну нашу игрушку. Вообще-то она называется «Потрошитель», но мы её зовём вот так — Бурах. Для смеха!_

«Я человек!» — хочется сказать ему, но песочница с детьми исчезает. Остаётся только стекло, много стекла, зеркала — сверху, снизу, сбоку — всюду зеркала. Кривые, неправильные. В одном он толстый, в другом — тонкий, в третьем — разобранный, в четвёртом — собранный, но неправильно: ватная рука, человеческие пальцы и дыра, огромная дыра в груди, и из неё торчат кровавые куски ваты. А в пятом его нет вовсе. Он дёргается, висит, смеётся, плачет, молчит, лежит, а зеркала сужаются, раздвигаются и дрожат, дрожат. Потом разлетаются. В сторону осколок с ним толстым, в другую — с тонким, а пальцы — пальцы шевелятся отдельно, потому что руки, ватной, настоящей, никакой нет, нигде, рассыпалась. И осколки повсюду: попадают в ногу, в руки, в глаза. Только не больно, совсем не больно, лишь руки в крови, а глаза не видят, глаза в руках — раздробленные пуговицы с разорванными нитками.

_— А ты чего хотел? Ты же кукла! — слышится смех._

«Не кукла!» — беззвучно кричит он, но его куда-то тащат, волокут, а он сопротивляется, отчаянно сопротивляется. Бесполезно. Чьи-то руки пришивают ему новые глаза, маленькие, старые. Не видно ничего, совсем, только как ходит туда-сюда игла, и соединяет одну тряпку с другой. А потом вата, много ваты. «Красивая кукла», — приговаривает кто-то, и у куклы появляются ноги. «Славный подарок получится», — старик заботливо выбирает пуговицы. Ему, это ему старик выбирает пуговицы. Исидор, его отец, выбирает ему пуговицы, вонзает иглу в голову и пришивает их, безжалостно, беспощадно. Голова болит, ватки у сердца опять кровоточат. Больно, обидно, странно. А Исидор всё шьёт и шьёт, а потом встряхивает его и набивает ватой c опилками.

Его тошнит на пол — кровью, желчью, опилками, теми самыми. Они царапают горло, язык, но всё лезут и лезут. Он задыхается, скребёт руками по полу, пытается подняться, но его приколачивают к месту, нанизывают на булавки, связывают, прокалывают, колотят, а потом зашивают все дыры и отдают. Исидор, отец, отдаёт его детям и улыбается. Дети улыбаются. Все улыбаются. И его тоже заставляют, прорезают новую дыру в лице, растягивают и тут же сшивают. Лишних дыр быть не должно.

_— Вот видишь! А ты сомневался!_

«Ложь!» — нитки на губах мешают говорить. Улыбаться, можно только улыбаться. Кукла не должна разговаривать.

Он встаёт, вырывается, убегает. Пытается разорвать нитки во рту. Но пальцы, ватные, настоящие — через один — плохо слушаются. Он отрывает ватные пальцы, он разрывает нитки на губах, сплёвывает кровь и бежит, бежит, оставляя за собой след из кровавой ваты. Рот кровоточит, опилки лезут сквозь шею, но если убежать, всё прекратится, он точно знает.

_— Не сможешь, не сможешь, — шепчут из зеркал дети, куклы, отец._

_— Не убежишь никуда, никогда, — шепчет из зеркал он сам — толстый, тонкий, целый, растерзанный._

Но в зеркалах не он. Он ведь настоящий, живой. Грудь вздымается, мышцы сокращаются. Он бежит. Он уже почти у края, у выхода из стеклянной башни. Но спотыкается, летит, падает. Мышцы прошивает болью, вата напитывается кровью. Он стонет — дети смеются.

Он поправляет глаза и видит Бакалавра. Ватного, абсолютно ватного, слепого, дёргаемого за ниточки невидимыми руками. Бакалавр шагает, нелепо шагает, помахивая своим саквояжем, к краю Башни. А потом глупо улыбается, летит вниз, ударяется о землю и распадается на много ватных пушинок. Пушинки летят вверх, тряпки лежат внизу, Башня дрожит, дети плачут. Башня дёргается в последний раз и рассыпается. Стекляшки перемешиваются с ватными пушинками. Кто-то плачет, воет, стонет и смеётся. Безумно смеётся. А он плавно летит вниз в вихре из стекла и ваты.

Из Башни хлещет кровь. Но к пробоине уже маршируют Черви. Шаг левой, шаг правой, взмах рукой. Идут ровно, друг за другом и падают прямо в дыру. Шаг левой, шаг правой, взмах — падение. Зашивают дыру собой. И кукольная Самозванка уже здесь, дёргает за собственные нитки, пытается управлять телом. Её рот не зашит, изо рта сыплется вата. Она машет руками, она толкает Червей, она гонит других кукол к дыре. Куклы рвут сами себя и бесполезным куском ваты падают вниз. Самозванка смеётся, и на землю падают чёрные хлопковые комочки. Самозванка прыгает в дыру. Шов на груди трещит, вата лезет во все стороны, давая дорогу стеклу. Из Червей, из кукол, из Самозванки растёт новая Башня. Все быстрее и быстрее. Выше собора, выше неба, выше солнца.

Он шарит рукой по земле, ищет в кармане иголку. Надо бежать, надо найти ноги и бежать. Почти пустая нога Бакалавра пришивается к телу, и он идёт, прихрамывает, но идёт, подальше от Башни. Но его поднимают, его хватают, тащат, и вот он уже снова в стеклянной комнате. Дети, песочница, всё целое, всё новое, всё неизменное.

_— Мы предупреждали, мы говорили, — от него отрывают живые руки и тут же пришивают тряпичные._

_— А ты не слушал, — он уже весь тряпичный, и рта, рта больше нет. Мышцы не сокращаются, слова не вылетают. Его самого больше нет._

_— Глупая, глупая кукла..._

— Я не кукла! — кричит из последних сил он, и крик его эхом отражается от стен Собора...

Артемий открывает глаза и с удивлением смотрит на свои руки. И, всё ещё не веря, шевелит ими. Руки как руки, человеческие.

Артемий переводит дыхание, трёт глаза и оглядывается. Даниил удивленно смотрит на него, Аглая — понимающе, а Клара, смеясь, что-то втолковывает Блоку. Всё как обычно. Никаких кукол, никакой ваты.

Блок отворачивается от Клары и произносит:

— Гаруспик Бурах, мы ждём только вас. Все остальные уже высказались.

Артемий ещё раз окидывает взглядом собравшихся, а потом подходит к окну и смотрит в него. Многогранник так же стоит и отражает солнце в стеклянных гранях. Ноги становятся ватными, но уже по-человечески, от страха.

Тогда Артемий поворачивается к остальным и твёрдо произносит:

— Нужно снести Башню, другой возможности спастись нет.

Они ещё спорят некоторое время, но в итоге Блок с ним соглашается и отправляется к орудиям.

А Артемий выходит из Собора, облегчённо вздыхает и вдруг явственно слышит за спиной негромкий детский плач...


End file.
